


Keys To My Heart

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: Danny just wants to try out Sam's new car, but the evil genius has somw stipulations.





	Keys To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I like Sanny fucking against walls, apparently. I have SO many WIPs, I decided to just write whatever I could on the bus and ended up finishing this one. Enjoy!
> 
> Author (As known on Various sites): luluthechoosingcrow- AO3, Lady Lover- Rockfic, theladylovingcrow- Wattpad and Deviantart

\----------------------------

Sam snorted when Danny caged him in, body against the wall.

"You really think that'll make me give in?" He crowed, grinding down subtly on the thigh in between his. Danny either didn't notice or didn't care. 

"It's part of it. See, look, you're already shaking."

Sam was indeed shaking, rocking his pelvis back and forth against Danny's leg, vibrating on his toes to try and get away from him, get nearer.

"The only way I'll give in is if you take it from me. Hold me down, cover me, make me scream and take it from me."

"I wouldn't." Danny stared directly into his eyes, seriousness the only thing present in his previously playful expression. "You know I'd never."

"I know. You're too good for that. But, I'll give you the keys if you hold me down anyways."

Danny kept the eye contact, slowly trailing one hand down from Sam's shoulder to his waistband. He ran his middle finger along the seem of Sam's front pocket, barely dipping it inside. His large palm mapped out the objects of his desire: the keys to Sam's new car, and the tip of his cock two layers deeper right next to it.

Sam's hips surged forward, pressing up to encourage him. Danny kept massaging, leaning forward so that his forehead rested against Sam's. He huffed out a breath.

"Give it up."

"I'm already giving you all I've got, aren't I?" 

Danny pushed harder at his crotch, then bit his jawline.

"You've still got more left. Let me hear you."

Sam grinned wickedly, which Danny couldn't see, and started doing his best reenactment of bad pornography. Danny yelped and quickly shushed him with a hand over his mouth. 

"I thought you wanted to hear me?" Sam said, muffled, behind Danny's hand. "Don't ask for things you don't want."

"You're a little shit," Danny replied, too preoccupied to come up with a real retort. Sam smirked like he had won, but then slumped onto Danny when blunt fingertips creeped inside of his jeans to tickle the sensitive head of his cock. 

Neither bothered to say anything else, preferring to get down to business before their time ran out. 

"Oh, Danny... baby, fuck. Keep going, just like that. Love your hands, they're so big and rough on me," Sam whispered. He tended to babble dirtier when he was being held down, expressions of pleasure limited to his mouth when his strong Drummer Boy held his body immobile and otherwise occupied.

Danny snorted. "You're really gay for me, Sammy, you know you that?"

"Yeah, well, it's your fault."

"Oh, yeah? How so?"

"You're so irresistable, I can't keep away from you. Besides, you're the one with a hand down my pants."

Danny made a noise roughly translating to 'true, but you're still my bitch'. Sam got it, like he always did. 

"Hey!" He laughed, smacking Danny's shoulder lightly. 

They laughed against each other, Danny near Sam's chin and Sam's lips brushing his friend's cheek. Sam rubbed up into Danny's hand and down onto his thigh, chuckles interspersed with whimpers and grunts as he got off on Danny's "big and rough" hands. 

"I'll- fuck, I'm nearly there keep doing that - I'll give you the keys and you can drive as long as you want, on one condition."

"Anything, baby, whatever you want." Probably not the smartest thing to say, but Danny was banking on Sam to be too horny to make him do something awful. He was right (this time).

"I want you to take me on a date, a nice one. Drive me out to the beach and take me out to dinner, then walk me back to the car like a gentleman. Drive me home, hold my hand on the way. And then when we're in my driveway, kiss me like I gave you the best night of your life, and I'll ride you right there, in the front seat where anyone could come out and see."

"Sammy!" Danny groaned. While he had been talking, his lover had also been working a hand inside of Danny's pants and stroking him roughly. 

"Of course! God, I'd love to, take you anywhere you want."

"Take me to the edge, baby," Sam whispered, twisting his wrist just how he knew Danny liked it at the bottom. Cheesy, but what they desperately needed after a long day of work in the studio.

Danny sped up to match him, bringing them both to completetion shuddering and moaning against each other, supported by the hallway wall. He squirted onto Sam's Beatles shirt, and Sam likewise onto his jeans. 

"Are you two quite finished yet?" Josh asked, coming around the corner. 

"As you can see, we are, now," Sam replied. 

"Okay, well don't do your date night tomorrow, that's when Mandy's party is, and I told her we'd all be there." One of Josh's many friends, Danny presumed. He vaguely recalled a beautiful Chinese girl who worked at some theatre company and had entertained the twins with talk of old cameras for nearly an hour. 

"Sure, well go next weekend. Right, honey?"

"Hey, no, if I'm gonna take you out on a nice date like you want then I should be asking you."

Sam snorted, but gave him a 'go on' gesture

"Sam, darling, will you go out with me next Saturday? I was thinking we could go get sushi on the pier and take a walk on the beach."

Sam nodded, always down for sushi.

"Great! I'll pick you up around 6, I have a Lamborghini you know..."

"Ooh, always love a man with a Lamborghini! I'd go for it, Sammy," Jake said, appearing from the other side of the hall as Josh. 

"Yeah, he's a real catch all right," Sam smiled at Danny, who blushed. "Now, though, can we go clean up? I'm all sticky."

Josh snorted. "Your fault, Sam-a-lam-a, such a smutty little tease I know it was you who started that."

"Did not!"

"He didn't, actually," Danny grinned. 

"Daniel! What has happened to our good boy?" Jake asked, as if deeply disappointed with imaginary children.

"Hmm, who knows? I certainly didn't have anything to do with it."

Danny just shook his head at Sam, finally standing up off the wall to tuck himself back into his pants and get out of their dirty clothes. 

"Good boy, indeed. So good with your hands. Can't wait for our date," Sam whispered in his ear as they went to go wash up. 

They had to do it again when they got to the bathroom.


End file.
